Peeping Tom
by Unintended Muse
Summary: One's a little frustrated after a certain event on the freighter and Five comes up with a solution that satisfies her own curiosity.


One stalked away from the rest of the crew. Was it Three's fault? Maybe, maybe not. One didn't know.

Okay, yeah. Maybe he did know. And maybe he didn't want to think about Three's latest bad decision. A bad decision that happened _days_ ago and was still plaguing One's every waking – and sleeping – thought. There was no escape. The crew was too close. The ship too small. His own memory lacking enough of anything to keep him occupied.

"Hey! Hey, what the hell's your problem?" Three called behind him.

One picked up speed and caught Three's distinct grumblings about his long legs. He ducked into his room, hitting the panel a little too hard to shut the door. Three must have been running because he shoved his body into the gap, forcing the door to slide back into the wall.

One spun around, mouth hanging open. "You...what do you think you're doing?"

"Well," Three stepped into the room, the door shutting with a hiss behind him, "everyone seems to think that this latest in a long line of your pissy bitch attitudes is somehow my fault. Apparently that means it's my job to fix it. So? What crawled up your ass this morning and what did I do to get it up there?"

That was wonderful phrasing. Absolutely marvelous. One groaned and pointed at the door. He wasn't going to think about that. "Can't you just go away?"

"Come on. We're not friends, but – "

Understatement. "You know what? Go to your room and if anyone asks, I'll tell them we had a lovely heart-to-heart and everything is A-Okay."

"Okay. But only if you make that about 70% less gay."

One choked and went to digging through a box on one counter. It was a wood box with a beautifully engraved lid. He ignored that what was engraved on the lid was _1+3_. "Could you go away? Please?"

"Geez, something _is_ going on with you."

One pivoted. "You kissed me."

"What?"

"Back on the freighter when I saved your life. You kissed me and now I'm confused and uncomfortable." A blush crawled over One's skin and he pivoted again to dig for whatever was in that box.

"Oh."

That was it. That was all he felt about the thing that had One feeling like he was going nuts. This time, One didn't look at him. "'Oh?' That's all you've got?!"

The silence almost convinced One that Three had left. Almost.

"I didn't really think about it, but you...you been thinking about it a lot, haven't you?"

Three wrapped his arms around One. One's first instinct was to struggle against the hold. "What're you..."

"Apparently, I've been elected to fix you and if you've been obsessing over my lips on yours, I don't think there's any other way to do this." Three's hand dropped down to grab One's crotch. He was already hard just feeling Three's body warm behind him.

"Hey," Three said, "have you played with it since you woke up?"

One touched Three's wrist, sliding his fingers over it, but not making any move to pull it away. It was hard to think with Three touching him like this. "Um...no...I've been busy thinking about other stuff."

"So high and mighty...you really think you're that much better than the rest of us?" Three squeezed him, relishing the gasp One gave him. One stopped stroking Three's wrist, his fingers squeezing it instead.

Three tugged One's jeans open and pulled him out into the open. "Question: Am I the only one you've been thinking about or have Two and Five played a little part in these fantasies?"

"Five's a..." One paused to moan as Three started to stroke him. "...she's a kid..."

"Yeah, but she's a cute one. I'd try it if she'd let me."

"Don't do that."

"This?" Three twisted his hand around the tip of One's cock again. One moaned and pushed his ass back on Three.

"Ah...no...don't talk about Five...like that..."

"Always the gentleman, huh, pretty boy?" Three thrust against him.

"What's that...?"

"Not enough blood left in your brain?" Three stroked him faster and One twisted against him.

"You're hard..."

"Yep." Three sank his teeth into the back of One's neck and that was it. With a surprised cry, One came, shaking and gripping both Three's wrist and the side of the box.

For a whole minute, there was just One's breathing loud in the room. Then he quickly became aware of Three's cock still pressing into him from behind. One started to turn around at the same time as Three started turning him.

"That whole thing with the freighter was days ago...you've been thinking about it since then?"

The flush on One's cheeks deepened. "I really hate you."

Three kissed him and it lasted a good minute, making his stomach flip over itself. "As good as you remember?"

One kept his eyes shut and nodded. Three's gaze fell on the box and something lying inside it amongst other junk. The label called it a 'sex gel' and he grabbed it. "What do we have here? Busted!"

One's eyes shot open and he looked at the bottle Three was waving around. "I...I don't... that was in my things when I woke up...I don't know if that means I'm gay or..."

"Maybe you just like a good time? Or...nope...gay." Three reached around One to pull a good-sized cock from the box.

One shook his head. "I swear I haven't...I don't even know..."

Three kissed him again while he was so flustered. He dropped the fake cock in the box. "Drop your clothes and get on the bed."

"The others..."

"I locked the door. Go."

Part of him wanted to fight. Another bigger, stronger part wanted to already be on the bed, naked and spread beneath Three. Using his body to make Three feel as crazy as he does.

The thought became reality as he found himself suddenly under Three. He was kneeling between One's legs, keeping him from being able to shut them. One's automatic reaction was to sit up and try to cover himself. Three pushed him back and rubbed the lube over his hole. He gasped. "Three?"

"Hey...do you trust me?"

One swallowed. He constantly found himself on the fence about that one. Sometimes – usually more often than not – the answer was no. He hated the way distrusting him just came so easy. Except for the moments where trusting him was the only option. Then there wasn't even a question in One's mind. Did he trust him right now, though?

One saw the way Three waited, seeming completely patient waiting for One's answer. He wasn't going to move until he had one, good or otherwise.

One nodded.

Three physically relaxed. One hadn't even noticed the tension he held. "Then act like it."

Before One could ask what he meant by that, Three was worming one finger inside him. One automatically tensed, squeezing him tight. It was a force of will, but he managed to relax enough for Three to continue.

Time shifted again. This time, Three was pushing his legs even farther apart. He slowly eased himself inside One. "Trust me..."

One wrapped his arms and legs around Three. He was touching every part of him inside and it was all so good he could barely think anything past what he began murmuring. "I do...I do..."

"Fuck," Three growled and the sound made One's entire body tighten.

Little embarrassing sounds fell from One's throat. He seemed to have lost what little control he'd had over himself. He was going to come, again, and this time was already promising to be better. His mind was going blank and then he was _there_.

One opened his eyes and it took a full two minutes for his foggy mind to put together the ceiling of his quarters on the ship. He was alone and the room was silent except for the calming whirr of the ship's systems. He wasn't sure that the ship should have been making noise at all, but as long as it worked there wasn't really anything he could complain about.

One still felt so good from the dream that he had to check himself out. The sticky mess spoke for itself. One clenched his eyes shut. There had to be some way to fix this without involving Three. He was an adult and able to control his body. He just...needed to find it.

One slid out of his bed and the one sound he didn't want to hear made his stomach turn. The vent. Moving quickly, he popped the panel off in time to see the flash of green as she backed away. He pounded a fist on the panel. "Hey! Get back here!"

The green hair appeared first and then there was Five. She crawled to the end and propped her head on her elbows. She had her most innocent face on and One wondered what other secrets she'd been hiding behind innocence. "Good morning."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Watching, mostly."

"We thought you crawling in the ducts was harmless, but you're _spying_ on us?!"

Five's head shot up. "Not on everyone! I...just you."

That took him back. "Just...me...? Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but -"

"Not that!" She cut him off. "You guys are like my family. The only family I have. Ew."

"Thank you," One deadpanned.

"That's not what I meant. I think you're attractive and..." She blushed, fumbling for words.

One pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, so why were you...watching...me?"

"You've been acting like such an...ass...lately. I wanted to help since I'm not really that useful here. I thought that watching you might give me a hint for what's wrong. I'm sorry, One. I won't do it again."

"Yeah, don't." One hated himself for having to ask this next, but he had to know. "Did you...see anything?"

"Not really. I mean, you tend to move a lot in your sleep. And you talk a lot."

One's heart could have stopped. The whole crew – Three especially – finding out about his dreams made the room spin. "What did I say?"

"Kinda sounded like a nightmare. Three was in it, I think."

"Yeah, it was a nightmare. Could you not tell anyone about this?"

"Sure. But maybe you should talk to Three. Work out whatever it is and they'll stop."

"No. Thank you for the concern, but you need to get going." She was backing away when he added, "And no more spying in people's rooms!"

One made sure the vent was secure and stepped inside his shower, trying really hard to think about anything other than Three. He gave up when his cock began moving upward, filling despite his wishes. Or the fact that he came only a few minutes ago.

"Don't you ever take a break?" One hissed at it. He actually wished he'd found that dildo in his things after waking up. It would have definitely come in handy.

One rolled his head back against the wall, letting the water hit his body. He wrapped a hand around himself and moaned, "Dammit, Three..."

With the shower on and all of his attention on himself, One missed the small sound in the vent just outside the shower. Five froze and watched what he was doing. She hadn't thought for one second that what she'd seen earlier was a nightmare. She took a second to bask in the knowledge that she was right on both the nature of the dream and how Three fit into it.

One moaned a little louder. "Fuck, Three..."

Five flushed and carefully slid back away from the opening. Okay...so how could she help this? Another sound from the shower pulled her back to it.

One was still standing where she could see every bit of him and for a second, Five wondered if that was somehow on purpose. Like he was giving her some kind of private show. Five followed the way his hand moved on his...

The temperature was on the rise in the duct. His sounds went through her body, concentrating between her legs. She got up on her knees and pushed a hand down to touch herself through her pants. Good, but not enough. He moaned Three's name again and she opened her pants, shoving a hand inside them.

One could feel Three's lips on his again. He moved his hand faster, almost fooling himself into believing that the other man was in the shower with him. Three was touching him and kissing him and in any second, he could shove One into the wall and -

Right before he came, Five was pressing her face against the metal under her, one hand working fast between her legs. In her mind, One was behind her, moving his cock fast inside her. It wasn't really anything personal she felt for him, he was just right there. She had meant what she said about them all being family. One's moaning sent her over the edge and she couldn't help thrashing a little in the duct. If One had been a fraction less distracted, he definitely would have heard her moaning.

"Ah!...Mmm..." he moaned, the shower washing all of his cum down the drain.

One leaned himself against the wall. He sighed. "This has got to stop."

Five lay still in the vent until after he'd finished his shower and left.

#

Three was sitting opposite One at the table when Five finally dragged herself into the mess. One watched every move she made getting her tray together and taking the seat next to him. She glanced at One and shook her head.

Three, not noticing the quick exchange, said, "Damn, girl, someone slept in today."

"Guess I was just tired." She said. "Interesting dreams."

"I wasn't in any of them, was I?" Three laughed.

"No. No one's memories this time."

"Didn't say it had to be memories." Three grinned.

"That's disgusting," One said.

"Oh, come on. I bet you've had a couple naughty dreams since you woke up. It's only natural."

One's blush made Three cackle with laughter. He got up and Three tapped on his tray. "You gonna eat that?"

One gave it a little shove toward him. "Enjoy."

Before he got out, Three called, "We will."

"We?" Five asked.

"Yes, we." Three dumped half of One's food on her tray. "You're too thin. No guy's gonna want that."

"Three..." Her cheeks warmed. "The only guys I'm around are you."

"Hey, I think we're a pretty good-looking bunch. Well, I am, anyway." Three grinned again.

Five glanced around the empty mess hall. "Actually, I'm kind of glad we're alone. I wanted to talk to you about some stuff."

"Yeah? What kind of stuff?" Three shoveled a heaping spoonful of something into his mouth.

"Um...sex stuff..." It barely came out as a whisper. She kept her eyes down as Three choked.

"What was that?"

Five forced her eyes up to look at him. "I'm pretty sure that you spraying your food all over the place means that you heard me just fine."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure I didn't just hear that."

"Three..."

He shook his head, pushing to his feet. "No...nonono..."

He stopped at the door and turned to look at her again. "No..."

"Please. I thought everyone agreed to start treating me more like an adult when I showed that I am a part of this crew."

"Isn't there someone else you could ask? Like Two?"

How weird Five felt was so worth how uncomfortable she was making Three. This was turning a little more fun than she expected. "You're the only one I thought would be able to answer these questions."

Three perked up at that. "The only one?"

"Yeah."

He took a deep breath and scrunched his face up. "Okay. But no one else hears about this. I don't want to take an involuntary jump from the airlock."

"As opposed to a voluntary jump?" Five asked. "I know about sex – normal sex – but I was wondering about when two men like each other. I don't know how they..."

Three made that same choking sound again. "What...how...why would you...why me?"

"I don't think you're gay or anything like that. You're just...really attractive and I figured you've had experiences with everyone."

That made him smile again. "Yeah, I am that. But for this specifically, why not go to One? He's a pretty boy that probably likes men."

"That's kind of another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Have you noticed lately that he's been a bit more..."

"Bitchy?" Three supplied, coming back to the table.

"I was thinking more on edge, but yeah."

"One might actually be the only person who hasn't noticed." Three drawled.

"Well, what if I might have figured out what the problem was and how to fix it?"

It took him a minute, but Five watched him put everything together. His mouth fell open when he did. "No...oh no...you're not asking me to..."

"It's not just for him. He's been getting more and more impossible to work with. It's only going to get worse unless someone helps."

"Why not go to Two with this?"

"She's always busy and I'm pretty sure she's shut him down before. I think you're the best person for the job. The person he'd want to...help him. With this."

"You didn't talk to him about this, did you?"

"No. Of course not! Could you just...let him know that you want to help?"

"If I feel like it."

"Okay, thanks!" Five jumped up and headed to the door.

"Hey, what about the other question?"

"I'll figure it out on my own."

#

"There is something wrong with that kid," Three mumbled on his way to One's room. Before he got there, though, Six stopped him.

"Hey, are you going to talk to One? Five seems to think -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She's already talked to me about talking to our little princess. On my way to him now."

"Oh, okay. Good." Six stepped past him and a few steps later, Three called to him.

"Hey...does that kid ever ask you really weird questions?"

"Like what?"

Just the thought of bringing up what Five had asked him earlier turned his stomach. "Just...weird stuff."

"No...not really."

"See you later."

Three hit the button and One's door slid open. The room looked empty. "One? You in here?"

When there wasn't any answer, he snorted. "Figures. I actually drag myself here to talk to you and you're somewhere else."

Three stepped into the room, letting the door shut behind him. It was a nice room. Neat, organized. Not exactly his style, but whatever. Three turned and flopped down on One's bed. Comfortable enough. Why would he be so cranky?

Three caught the barest little thump. It was almost not a sound at all. He didn't react for a couple minutes. Then he eased off the bed and sauntered to the long counter beneath the duct. Three looked at stuff, shifted things around. Nothing interesting.

Three pulled off the grate and in the next second had a tight hold on Five's jacket. She smiled and gave him a little wave. "Hi, Three."

He hauled her into the room. "And now you explain what this really is."

"Okay...so you know how I spend a lot of time in the air ducts? This morning, I heard One dreaming. About you."

Three made a face. "Angry dreams?"

"Not exactly. He was moaning your name and it really didn't sound bad. So I thought that maybe if you guys did what guys do, then maybe he would feel better and stop treating everyone bad."

"What guys do..." Three's mind didn't really want to understand those words at all. "You mean you were trying to..."

Five stared really hard at the floor. "You don't have to say it."

"If that's what you were going for here, why were you up there watching?"

Five blushed and didn't say anything.

"Oh, you're the sick one!" He gently shoved her toward the door. "You need to go find some kid stuff to do. And no coming back here. I'm keeping this grate off."

Five turned her back on the door. "So does that mean you're gonna -"

The door slid open. "What...is this...?"

Five spun around to face One. "I came by to ask you something, but you weren't here."

"And Three?" One crossed his arms over his chest.

Three stared at Five, more than a little impressed by how easy she lied. She was getting to be more of one to watch for. "I, uh, had some questions of my own."

One stared hard at Five. "Well, I'm not answering any questions today, so you can both just get out."

Five ducked her head and left. Three didn't move. One brushed past him and said, "'Both' includes you. I just want to be left alone right now."

"Really? That's what you want?" Three taunted.

One tensed. "Yes."

"Look, the kid told me about your naughty dreams."

One eased around to face him. "I can assure you that Five is completely nuts."

"Look, I'm sure all of us have had them since waking up. Perfectly natural. Especially when you have to see me all day."

"Oh, no..." One went to sit on his bed, covering his face with his hands.

"Look, it's understandable -"

"Please stop talking." One begged.

"Especially after I kissed you on that freighter."

One's hands slid away. "Oh, you remember that, too? Wasn't sure it happened."

Three studied the panel by the door before pressing a button. One stared at him. "Why are you locking my door?"

"Hey, if this is what you need, then I'm willing to take that hit for the team."

"Get out." One stood up, pointing at the door. "I'm not going to be some kind of pity..."

"Fuck," Three completed for him. "Pity fuck and you're not."

"I'm not going to be some obligation, either. Get out." One turned his back on he man, unable to stomach looking at him. He could have strangled that kid! Everything could have been fine if he'd just forgotten about the dreams – kept ignoring them – and there was no chance of that ever happening now. Though if he was honest with himself, they didn't look like they were going to go away anytime soon.

The door never made a sound and One wasn't surprised to hear Three's voice. "I didn't kiss you on the freighter because someone told me to."

"No, you did it because I saved your sorry ass and you wanted to suck face with someone. Kinda making me regret saving you, now." One slowly turned back to face him. "What do you want from me? Why are you here?"

"Nothing. I honestly don't want anything from you. I have no idea what I expected from a prissy little prude bitch like you." Three shoved him and he fell back on the bed.

Three had his hand up to open the door when One tackled him from behind, shoving him into the metal. One growled, "Prissy little prude bitch? If you knew..."

"Show me." Three answered.

One spun him around. He shoved their mouths together and it felt so much better than what he remembered from the freighter. Three's hands came up to squeeze One's hips. Then they were touching his bare skin up under his shirt. They went up higher and the kiss had to break for the shirt to come over his head.

When Three moved to continue the kiss, One stopped him. "Do you really want this?"

Three pressed his hand between One's legs. "Would I be touching you if I didn't want to?"

Every nerve in One's body seemed concentrated on that one point of contact. "I...don't think anyone could ever make you do anything you don't want to."

"Exactly." Three pulled him into a kiss, moving his hands to guide One's body against his. He ground them together until One was moving on his own.

One moaned into the kiss. "Want you..."

"Yeah? What do you want me to do?"

One felt his face heat up. He couldn't believe how much he wanted this. How much finally having Three here, touching him, fucking him into the wall felt so right. "Ah, fuck me..."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. But first, strip for me."

That was quick. One pulled back to stare at him. "What? You want me to do a little dance, too?"

"Hey, whatever gets you off." Three smirked.

One took a step back. "Get out."

"What?"

One started turning away from him. "I don't need you for anything. I've been doing just fine on my own."

Three grabbed his arm. "You mean you been...?"

One's face burned and he looked away from Three. His silence was as much answer as Three expected to get. Three moaned. "Oh, ho ho...you _have_ been a little naughty, haven't you? Tell me what you've been doing."

"Three, no...ew..."

"Come on. You touched yourself? Put your fingers...while you were thinking about my cock?"

"Three, stop."

"No. Say it and I'll do whatever you want."

One's eyes ran all over Three's face. There was no way. So he kept his mouth shut and put all of his focus on ridding Three of his vest. Then his shirt. Three was so muscular. So solid. One had his own muscles, but his were more lean. Three looked powerful where people didn't pay too much attention to One.

Three caught One's hands when he tried running them over his chest. "Say it. Don't think you can outlast me. I'm pretty sure I've got more control than you right now."

One didn't think, he just kissed Three. Hands restrained, he pressed his body to Three's to let him feel how hard he was and they were still mostly dressed. Three's hands slid away from One's, moving to hold his hips still. He pushed One back.

One sighed, his lips were pink and swollen. " _Fine_. I did it. I jerked off imagining you were here with me."

Three's smirk made One really contemplate hitting him. He wasn't sure whether the sex would make him feel better than the feel of his face against his fist. " _Inside_ you?"

One's jaw tensed and then he rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Three squeezed One's hips. "Say you want me inside you."

At One's glare, Three shook his head. "Okay, we'll work up to it. For now, lie down."

"Three..."

Three held up his hands, all innocent-like. "No more playin'. I'm gonna show you how to do it right."

One rolled his eyes, but turned to go to the bed. Three called, "Strip first, please."

One froze. Grumbling to himself, he pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. He undid his pants and pushed both them and his underwear down. He kicked them and his shoes off at the same time. Three whistled and One flipped him off.

One rolled onto his bed. Keeping his eyes on Three, One slid his hand slowly down his chest, his stomach, and to wrap around his cock. He stroked it, rubbing precum over his cock and making it shine. He squeezed it and caught the next bead with his other hand, rubbing it over his fingers.

Still stroking his cock, eyes on Three, One pushed his hand lower and pushed his middle finger into himself. That seemed to break Three free of his stupor. He started for the bed and One shook his head. "Clothes."

Three looked down at himself as if he'd forgotten that he was still wearing his pants. "...right."

Three removed his pants, almost falling over as he tried to keep watching what One was doing to himself on the bed. That raised One's confidence considerably and he really set to doing what he knew felt good. Seeing Three's cock for the first time sent a thrill through him. That was what he'd been dreaming about and now he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

Then Three was climbing on the bed and his lips were on One's. He moved both of One's arms out of the way to settle on top of him. They kissed for a minute before Three broke it to say, "Getting good at that, huh?"

"I've had a little practice." One moaned when Three moved to rub their cocks together. "Oh, shit...I want you..."

Three grinned. "Okay, keep your panties on..."

Three shifted and pushed a hand between One's legs. Before he could do anything, though, One stopped him. "Ah, please...don't...just do it..."

Three really looked at him, lips swollen and face flushed. "You really are in a state, huh?"

One huffed out a whining sort of moan and rolled his eyes to look away from Three. That only made Three's smile wider and he moved to position himself at One's entrance while he wasn't looking. When One felt him, though, his eyes shot back to Three.

"Like this?" Three asked, putting pressure there, but not going any further than that.

One nodded, but Three didn't move. "Come on...say you want me inside you."

One kept staring at him until he finally shut his eyes, giving a small nod. Three pushed forward and One tensed when the head of his cock pushed inside. Three had to stop. There was no going forward – or back, when he tried to.

Three did the only thing he could think of and kissed him. It was slow going, but One's body started to relax. It began in his upper body and trickled down until he lay limp beneath Three. Three slowly rocked himself further inside when the intense pressure around his cock eased enough for him to move.

One squeezed him with his thighs. "Wait...stop..."

"Shhh...it's okay..." Three whispered against his lips. He didn't stop moving until there was nowhere else he could go. Three attached his lips to One's again in several small kisses that grew into one long one where Three's goal seemed to be licking over every inch of One's mouth.

Three was reaching the end of his ability to hold still when One gave him a tentative squeeze. On his side of things, One was pretty sure he could feel every vein and curve on the cock splitting him open. It burned and made him ache in a way that never happened in the dreams. He was starting to regret ever wanting this.

Three trailed his lips over One's jaw down to his neck. He ran one hand up and down his side, swinging it around to rub over his stomach. One's cock had flagged, but he slid his hand over it anyway. One made a small sound, his hips twitching up.

One stiffened. That wasn't bad. On impulse, he tilted his hips and a shock went through him. He gasped and then did it again. A surprised moan slipped out and his muscles moved around Three.

"Please...tell me that means I can move." Three's voice was low and rumbling even as he pleaded and One found he liked that a lot, too.

One nodded, having to swallow to speak. "Yeah..."

Three eased back and forward again. As he worked it back and forth, all One felt was the weird sensation that was something entering and leaving his ass. It didn't really hurt much anymore, but that pleasure shock wasn't there, either. Three was definitely having a better time. Teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep from making a sound. Finally, he broke down and growled out, "Ah...fuck..."

The sound of his voice made One's muscles squeeze tight around him. Three's hips jerked and One moved at the same time so that Three's cock grazed that spot that brought another moan out of One.

One grabbed at Three's hips. "There...do that..."

Three leaned back and worked One's legs up to his shoulders so that he was almost bent double. The angle was so right that all One could do was moan. Three set off at a brutal pace that knocked every thought out of One's head.

It was so so so much better than he'd imagined and his fingers couldn't make him feel half this good. One was so out of it that at first he didn't even notice Three slowing to a stop. When he did, his eyes fluttered open. "What...what's going on?"

"Tell me how much you wanna come. Want me to come."

One blinked at him, his mind slow to put the words together. He rolled his eyes when it did. "Three...stop being an asshole for one minute."

Three slowly rolled his hips into One's. "Come on. Say it and no more games."

Feeling he could always fight with Three later, One squeezed Three's cock as tight as he could. "I want to come so hard I squeeze your dick right—o-hoho-hoff!"

Three started pounding into him again, tilting One's hips so that he didn't have to work at finding that spot again on his own. Every thought in One's head blanked out. Somehow, he caught the one word Three grunted into his ear.

"Coming..."

The word, the low grating of Three's voice, and then the feel of his warmth coating his insides all sent One hurtling over the edge. His own cum landed hot on his stomach.

Three rolled to lie next to him and One was able to stretch his legs out. After a minute of basking, Three said, "Everything you dreamed and more?"

One thought about punching him and realized he didn't have the strength to do anything. So he just sighed. "Not bad."

"Liar. You feeling better? Gonna stop acting like shit to everyone?"

One rolled his head to look at him. "Have I really been that bad?"

"Unbearable. Bad enough Five came to me asking about..." Three swallowed, "sex."

One groaned. "I caught her in my vent this morning watching me sleep."

"Wasn't just watching you sleep. I caught her in the vent before you got here. She wanted to watch what she set up."

One shivered. "Wouldn't have guessed."

"We have a tiny pervert on board."

"She really set this up?"

"Well, I would've figured it out on my own anyway. She just moved it along." He stretched, folding his arms behind his head. "This was the best mission by far."

One shut his eyes, giving in to the sleepy feeling taking over. "But we didn't make any money."

"You could pay me for a job well done."

One cracked his eyes open to find Three smirking at him. He thumped him in the chest with the back of his hand. "If anyone should be getting paid, it should be me. I think I might be useless for the rest of the day."

"Mmm," Three hummed thoughtfully. "So if I did this every morning, you'd be too busy recovering to get in everyone's way? Sounds like an idea."

One thumped him again. "Sounds like a good idea."


End file.
